In the related art, a steering control device of a vehicle that employs a steer-by-wire (SBW) system in which mechanical connection between a steering wheel and turning wheels is separated has been proposed.
The vehicle that employs the steer-by-wire system includes an actuator capable of adjusting a steering torque for turning the turning wheels based on a steering input to the steering wheel. The actuator needs to maintain a stable behavior of the vehicle according to a steering state of the steering wheel.
For example, JP 2008-30591 A discloses a technique that calculates a braking force of each wheel based on a deviation between a target yaw angle calculated based on a steering angle and an actual value, and controls the braking force of each wheel based on the calculated braking force to stabilize the behavior of the vehicle, in the steer-by-wire control system.
However, in the related art technique disclosed in JP 2008-30591 A, the behavior of the vehicle during turning braking is stabilized by controlling the braking force of each wheel in the steer-by-wire control system, but it is necessary to control a braking pressure of an actuator that generates the braking force for stabilizing the behavior of the vehicle by controlling the braking force of each wheel, which causes response delay in a pressure control system.